OMG! GOOD NEWS!
by Solar Chosen
Summary: I have finally ended the war between ChipmunksChippettesforlife and the other authors! Click here if you want to know the details  and you know you do...


**Finally,** the war is over! (if you have no idea what I'm talking about..._whoa_, _where have you been_? Check out 'About ChipmunksChippettesforlife') Anyways, on Sunday I got tired of all of the drama going on between ChipmunksChippettesforlife and I took it upon myself to figure out the problem and put an end to it. I sent ChipmunksChippettesforlife (not 'The theif' or 'The b**ch', ChipmunksChippettesforlife) a message and asked her what was going on. She responed by cursing me out. Instead of letting my anger get the best of me (because I was a _bit _pissed off) I sent her another message and asked her to drop her tough act and open up to me. Surprise, surprise! She did! So I uncovered the truth and SOLVED IT. Here's what she said to me and her side of the story...

**Me:** Hi, my name is Dani and I've read some of the stories that people have posted about you...I hate drawing conclusions so I want to hear your side of the story too...what's going on?

**ChipmunksChippettesforlife:** well i want to detroy them an ur gettin in my fuckckin way bicthc. I think you just leave me alone ass hole!

**Me:** You can curse at me all you want but I'll never drop to your level and curse back. You might as well drop your little tough act. Now tell me, why do you want to destroy AbigailSeville24, ChipmunksChipettes4Life, ChipmunksChipettes4Ever and DorkAndProudOfIt? What did _they _ever do to _you_?

**ChipmunksChippettesforlife:** I already destroyed Nataly so Abigail and Andrea are next!

**Me: **Well, good luck because Abigail and Andrea are not really afraid of you. In fact they have a LOT of supporters. If you try to destroy _them_, Fanfic will destory _you_.

Therefore, you really need to stop being mean to us and just answer my questions so I can help solve this mess. If you check, I'm the only one who wrote something nice about you and Abigail and Andrea are kinda the only ones who want to forgive you. So why are you being so mean? Don't you want to just be friends instead?

**ChipmunksChippettesforlife**: Nataly's in a coma. She goes to my school made her fall during cheerleading! I feel bad about it because she was my best friend... I just wanted revenge but Dani, you're really nice... I'm not evil I'm just bored because I have no talent...

So, what should I do... I've been being a disgrace of a friend... tell me what I should do?

**Me:** I knew you weren't evil. =)  
When I tryed to tell everyone else that, I learned that Nataly and the others really want to make up with you. You should just apologize and ask for forgiveness. Also, I'm going to try to get the rest of Fanfiction to forgive you because people are really just...exploding over this. I already forgave you. And I can help you write a dramatic story if that's what you want. You didn't have to steal to get noticed as an author, all you had to do was ask. But I'll help you, just give me a summary. P.S You should also visit Nataly in the hospital and give her some flowers or something.

**KellyxGirlyxGirl **(see how she changed her pin name? She is really sorry) : Thanks Dani and I will visit her! Here's what I will tell Fanfic...

Don't be upset with me because I wasn't against Reagan (Yes I know her name, I've known that since like 4 months, but she's not here anymore and I don't know where she is...)

Anyway Mini (Nataly) Is my best friend I punched her in the nose because...well, I was jealous. And I'm sorry... I guess the truth is we were drifting apart...

DarkAngelDanielleSeville is one of my closest friends here and she really understood me... I tried to push her away, but I have a heart... and I'm not evil. And For use people who thought I was a 6th grader... well you are way off! See My grammar and spelling is a bit better...

Anyways, Dani's gonna help me with a new story, And AbigailSeville24, ChipmunksChipettes4Life, and ChipmunksChipettes4Ever and DorkAndProudOfIt, I'm sorry but I was jealous that Nataly talked about you guys 24/7. I'm over it now though! Sorry again! =(

~Kelly

See! Notice how I solved one of the biggest problems on Fanfic with no threats, no cursing, and no violence? Kindness solves everything. Now all you guys have to do is be ready to forgive (because I know that all of us have done something out of jeulousy that we are not proud of...me, I put glue in a girl's hair in third grade.) Anyways, the point is, please forgive ChipmunksChippettesforlife and the next time something like this comes up, remember how this was solved with kindness. =)

_~Dani_


End file.
